gonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GreekRoman
Daily Checkins 9/7/12 There seems to be a good enough stuff here, I am going to give this day a break. (GR) 9/24/12 Finally! I have been unable to edit for weeks! Now I've got it settled.......for now. (GR) 10/5/12 Looks like I might be able to do stuff again. (GR) 10/16/12 Sorry, school work is making it tough to be online. See you when I can. (GR) Welcome If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Kronicsunflower's Messages I like your ideas for the books, so will try and make myself a character soon. Kronicsunflower 06:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) A Colisseum? Are you sure about that? That is never going to fit in the FAYZ, and that's just size. It's not exactly the most believable thing you've come up with so far. And the 'hunting games'? I wonder where you got that from. Could I suggest taking that down? And, on a slightly calmer note, you are blasting through this wiki. 99 edits in three days? Not bad. But as I said, sometimes you need to think a little more about what you are putting. Finally, I think that at the rate you're going, you should try and adopt this wiki. That would mean that you got bureaucrat rights on the wiki, so you could delete pages, block users, elect other admin (hint, hint). I would try myself but I already have the other wiki to administrate. There's a link here if you want to have a look. I tried it with WikiFAYZ, but the founder gave me the admin rights before it went through, so I cancelled the request. If you have any doubts, ask me. I am on here quite a lot, as you may have noticed. Kronicsunflower 06:21, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, you should think about it anyway. I think you'd make a good admin. If you don't want to though, I will, because every wiki should have at least one active admin, but because I gained admin rights on the other wiki recently I won't be able to for a couple of months (you see my point now?). Kronicsunflower 08:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. The thing is that if I'm living in England and you're in Missouri we might have a little time difference. I've found that on pretty much every wiki I've edited - nothing ever happens in my daytime and then when I wake up the next morning I have about ten emails reporting edits (mainly yours). As for the storyline, it does seem to be a little packed. With schoolwork to keep up with I don't think that I would be particularly helpful to your story. I'll do what I can, but I think I'll leave it mostly to you. Also, of course, I have another wiki to administrate, which is why I suggested adoption in the first place. You clearly love this wiki and have put a lot into it (well, it was clear to me anyway). WikiFAYZ isn't exactly the biggest wiki out there, but it still needs some work, and I need to put that first. That's why I haven't been spending much time on here. I still think you should go ahead with the adoption. With bureaucrat power you will be able to actually administrate the wiki properly, which I think would be best. If you wanted, you could make me an admin, so I could help out. It's really not as hard as it seems. Thanks, Kronicsunflower 06:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Thinking about what power I would choose, I would probably go for mind reading, so that I could see what other people were thinking. You can go ahead and make the story now, if you want. Kronicsunflower 06:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights per your adoption request. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, nice work on getting the admin rights. Guess this wiki's yours now. Kronicsunflower (talk) 05:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC)